I am King
by Abstract Renegade
Summary: What if he had been inspired by saitama to become the very thing people expected of him. Btw this is going to be very slow because I'm going to have a hard time writing the chapters. Not due to length but figuring out how to plan them.
1. Chapter 1

_It all started when I was saved by a strong man. Stronger than any I had seen before. No person could ever hope to achieve that strength from my perspective. But on that day when he saved me I decided on something. I could do it if I just try. As long as I work myself past what I think is possible break any limits that I think exist strive to be better strive to be stronger. I will grow stronger if it means breaking myself. I will grow stronger if it kills me. I will grow stronger if I defeat myself. The only person I have to fear that is in my way is myself. So I trained harder than I ever expected to before in my life. At times I nearly did die at times it seemed impossible but I kept going to achieve the strength that was expected of me from pure chance. Even though it was forced on me I still accepted this and grew from it. I gained strength from this but I knew that I hadn't reached the man who saved me so still I trained to reach the strength that was expected of me. Of course it's important to take breaks but never let the breaks affect you into starting over because you extended your break. Never do something you like when you break. Do something to remind yourself just what it is your doing and to refresh any spirit you lost to gain any motivation you lost just look to the thing that inspired you in the first place. And try your hardest to do what they would do in your situation. You don't have to copy them but you should know they didn't just stop halfway and achieve what they wanted. They pushed all the way through and beat the temptations that faced them. To fulfill the hero role that was pushed onto me I trained and achieved something beyond my own knowledge... I had became strong like what was seen and could fill the role which was started by a rumor now I'm a S class hero and even though the person who inspired me deserves this spot much more than me, I haven't seen him since that day 3 years ago._

" _Of all the S class heros to run into I get him the one said to beat all his opponents in one punch. So strong that just his presence can stop crimes._ [ sweats] W-What are you looking at!"

[Stares] You know I was enjoying my day off then with just my luck it seems I'll have to work today. [ puts down shopping bag and takes off hat] I would rather prefer if you just left. I don't know what lead you to this life but if you keep endangering the peace...

" [ gulp]"

I'll Have to use force. [ clenches fist].

" _That sound it's the King engine I'm so screwed they say any villain who's heard that has never survived if they fought him._ [ Sweats nervously] _He looks super pissed. [_ Bows down hits his head on the ground] I-I'm SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! [ keeps looking at the pavement ]."

[ picks up shopping bag and puts hat back on] Seems like a good idea. [ walks away]


	2. Emergency notice

_Although I haven't seen the person who inspired me to become this way. I still believe he is out there otherwise the amount of stronger monsters would increase exponentially._

Looks like the person I caught might never see the light of day again. Sigh... Not even cannon fodder. Ever since I trained I realized that everyone had something special... Probably but that was for them to find not me. Some people respect me some people treat me as if I'm the villain. OH talking to myself I should stop that habit. [ he walks into his apartment and puts his shopping bag down] Alright Time to relax!

Now don't mistake this as being lethargic. Even heros deserve time off which is why I'm relaxing. But usually I tend to have bad luck and somehow get called to some sort of emergency. Which makes my blood boil. That situation has made me almost kill over 300 villains when they called me in because no one else could do anything and I was closest to the area. If I'm lucky sometimes there's another hero who can handle the situation. But that's not extremely important. [ sits down] Sigh finally [ turns on gaming system] which game shall we play. I could complete the insane run on my other game but I want to see if the game I bought was worth the trouble ...[ phone rings and a intense amount of fury can be felt coming from King] Inhale... [ Walks over and picks up phone]. Yes this is King speaking.

" This is the hero emergency action office [ the fury turns to intense amounts of bloodlust] we were just calling you to remind you that you don't get paid on your time off that's it."[ hangs up]

WHY THE HELL WOULD THE EMERGENCY ACTION OFFICE TELL ME THIS! [ Facepalms] As well as I know the rules by heart it's required as one of the highest ranking members. Well at least I don't have to work. The only problem is I got really angry sigh.

Later

Well that was refreshing. To think that your companion would do such a thing... Anyways time to go out I guess. _Back in the day I almost never went outside. But now I see the value and its necessary for my health. Also I need to so I can work and earn money to live in such an expensive apartment. Oh wait it's my day off so I won't earn cash. Well a hero is a hero so no matter to money making I do this for the people and not myself to an extent._


	3. Ch 3

The Next day current time afternoon Kings pov

Hmm so you need me to rescue the people stuck inside that place. What was the situation again.[ A secretary gives him a sheet of paper on a clipboard]. I don't see how just this would warrant me going but I can see that there won't be as many casualties if I go. Alright [ He gets up and leaves] I'll be back shortly. [ He puts dark sunglasses on as he leaves the building] So they captured civilians and a hero and are demanding ransom. What a optimistic person now they have a 0% chance of winning. Those beaten by a S class hero are usually sent to prison for the rest of there lives. In the case of monsters however they are usually killed. So I just hope they aren't to close to the line. There is a very fine line between human and monster. If they are the ladder I will have to kill them. Easily the largest contradiction as a hero is when you kill a villain if they haven't exactly done something to warrant that level of violence. But what about monsters which could have previously been human. I say this because in games I play humans constantly turn into monsters with no way back and become evil. [ Arrives at a large rusty old worn and torn building which was boarded up with wood and steel plates in the windows] Guess it's time to work. [ He Pulls a hood over his head and enters the building]

[Nearby noises cause him to slow down]

" So when they give us the cash we have to find the right escape route. We'll also have to keep one of the hostages until we're a safe distance away and then somehow get extra cash out of that hostage. [ A retarded laugh breaks out between the group of evildoers]"

Im here on behalf of the organization [ Multiple groups of people turn to see a masked man wearing a hoodie] I've been told your request so I'll get straight to the point. [ They pick up there assorted weapons] It's been decided that you won't have to be disposed of as you still retain humanity. [ King tightens his fists and steps forward but disappears instantly after that] Lucky for you I'm merciful. [ In a flash half of the group which was spread out across the ware house collapsed and the figure blocked the exit once more] Put down your weapons return the people peacefully and you might get a second chance.

[ The group remaining was still processing what had happened as the figure took of the mask and twirled the keys to the hostage room on his finger] " W w what You Gotta be Kiddn me we ain't afraid o you we'll kill you we have the advantage here! [ The lighting is dark and therefore no one could see the intruders face as he dropped the gas mask and took off the hoodie] GET IM BOYS!"

Your loss pal but as a handicap I won't move [ The first person charged in followed by his comrades each each falling to the floor just as they were about to strike] Not even breaking a sweat [ A beam of light shone down from a hole in the roof revealing King the current # 3 Hero in the world]. So do you the last one Standing choose to give up? [ The person standing was shaking and was clearly the leader his face looked as if he was about to be eaten by a terrifying monster].

" SCREW YOU GO BURN IN HELL YOU BASTERD [ He takes a gun from his pocket and shoots wildly of which 3 shots are on the right track but they were all caught in midair]."

Hmmm [ Three smoking bullets were in just sitting there uselessly in his hand] who knew people still use such a thing these days. Do to there almost complete and utter uselessness. [ The leader falls to the ground] Time to retrieve the hostages.

Another successful rescue later

That was to easy. Sometimes I think I'm really not needed around here. [ He leans back in the chair]

" Hmph if you say that then why bother even being here just quit already. [ A frustrated green haired short woman vents] I bet a C class hero could have done better!"

Maybe so but I was the closest so I dealt with the problem after all it is my duty to do so [ He replies while smiling].

" Wipe that grin off your face you idiot and go scrounge around the city gutters for people to help like the C class trash you are. _Shit I went to far so embarrassing._ [ she doesn't show it but Ahe is very nervous]."

[ He just shrugs and puts a pair earphones in] I'll be heading out. Good luck finding something to do Tornado! [ He exits knowing that the person in question will definitely follow him]

" Wait take me with you I can help. It will be a ton faster if I'm there [ said a extremely bored and definitely annoyed tornado]."

Sure just make sure your ready to do some C class Trash jobs [ He jokingly points to a trash can].

" I'm not apologizing. Because it's true. _Stop digging the hole deeper you idiot._ [ She stops levitating and walks beside him albeit having to catch up do to stride difference] So where are we going?

Well as I actually set up appointments and venture to find problems instead of waiting I'm going to find someone who's always willing to have extra company so long as we only act if needed. [ Tatsumaki looks at him with a please no I can't do this anymore face] Ah speaking of the devil. Hey Mumen Rider!

" T: What have I gotten myself into."[ the Top C class hero waves and approaches the two with a cheerful smile]


	4. Mechods of Destruction (unnecessary pun)

After Helping Mumen rider do basic good deeds and other things that were usually done by C class heroes King and Tatsumaki found out about a particularly dangerous source of creatures according to rumors. As S class heros investigation of said spot would be necessary. However when they arrived.

Tatsumaki's pov

Theres nothing here Dummy what now.[ She gave a told you so look to King] This is why trusting random rumors is pointless.

" Well we should at least search the area getting rid of a threat that could appear in the future that seems to weak to bother with now is important. It can also help through just getting rid of the extras."

[ Although infuriated she knew he was right and they went into the area] Sigh whatever if it prevents trouble in the future for others who can't handle something easy. The trick being we have to find the monsters first. [ She flew upwards separating the two] They might attack if they see one person alone I'll see if I can find anything from up here!

Kings pov

Great so I'm the bait as usual. Although one time it ended up being a flying monster. But I doubt that will be the case this time. [ He walked down the abandoned street quickly glancing down alleys and into stores] I wonder if anything will pop up today. _Mostly I came here because I heard the person that inspired me to become stronger usually frequents the area. At least it sounds that way. The training I did to achieve this strength. Is more confusing than anything else. For when I saw that person rescue me even though he was no hero it sparked a fire in my soul. Now what is called the "King Engine" instead of just my heart pounding from the stress,fear or other complications it serves as something indeed to be feared by my foes. I have relentlessly pounded away at my fears through immense amounts of training. Three years from that day here I stand fighting for what's right and in my case sometimes for fun. But the full story isn't important. The important part is no regular person could do what I did and expect the same result. I trained based on all of my weaknesses not just one. So every person has a different path to find there true strength is what I'm trying to say._ Looks like nothing's here for now [ As he walked further into the abandoned residential area a slight rumbling noise caught his attention] Oh looks like we caught a big one [ The thing in question was a 20 feet tall mech with visible gears protruding from its body four red eyes glowed as they focused on him] This might get interesting.

" Emergency protocol activated. Destroying enemy. Power output changed to 50%. [ suddenly all of the gears weather visible or not started turning a metallic grinding noise could be heard as each gear went into motion, the gears attached to its arms and hands spun more rapidly as razor sharp blades started protruding from them] Starting anti biological life form procedures. Meat shredder mode active proceeding to eliminate target. [ The mech started moving towards him as it swung both arms in from the left and right aiming to kill him instantly]."

Your going to have to move much faster than that! [ He quickly jumped and landed on top of the mechs head] Also I'm not the only one here fighting you [ he jumped on top of a nearby building as multiple street lamps hit it with tremendous force pushing it back]. Looks like they didn't impale it. I might actually have to do something this time. [ The robot just stood there for a few seconds blocking incoming objects as they approached].

" Second Enemy determined. Multiple problems with current fighting mode. Current possibility of victory 1% switching to optimum mode recommended. Power output increased to 100% activating all weapons and defensive systems. Beginning Obliteration mode. [ Suddenly all the gears started turning rapidly the blades retracted as the gears on its arms retracted leaving no gears outside of its body, Electricity could be seen coursing on its metal frame and steam exited the vents on its back at a fast pace, it's right hand transformed into a large sledgehammer with multiple spikes protruding each side its entire left arm reformed into a cannon]. Current chance in victory has reached 99% based on previous data. Proceeding to eliminate long range threat."

Tatsumaki's pov

[ She effortlessly dodged a incoming beam] This is way to easy. We should just scrap it now instead of toying around. I'm done holding back King don't blame me if your caught in the middle of this. [ She extended her hand and a greenish hue enveloped the entire robots body] Vanish from my sight or be crunched till your a marble you piece of trash. [ As If ignoring her the robot resisted the invisible force trying to push it back] Hoooooo cocky aren't we. It seems your not just trash after all your at least a flea if your struggling now. [ She began a crushing motion with her outstretched hand instantly a large crater could be seen as if the robot was being pushed down by an extreme gravitational force yet it still somehow resisted and one step at a time slowly got closer to her]. Ehhh this is a first it's actually still going. Sigh whatever [ She put out her other hand hand and focused as the intensity of the green increased the amount of invisible force grew exponentially] Its still going jeez stubborn machine just give up already! [ Now visibly pissed off she channeled all of her strength into what she was doing slowly multiple dark green orbs formed around the robot forming layer by layer as they compressed and even the air and debris an a large area around it started getting sucked in, So many Sphereical layers of dark green had formed that you couldn't hear or see the robot anymore].

"K: Hey don't you think that's a little overboard even for this. Although you can go one step further with what your capable of right."

Shut up will you I'm trying to focus here. [ Suddenly as if something was pushing from the inside the dark green sphere moved a very small but still noticeable amount outward] Its still resisting what the heck is that nonsense. It should be scrap metal by now! Fine I'm Using everything I've got make sure your not caught by the sudden gravitational pull King because this is really pissing me off. [ Suddenly the sphere started turning a dark gray the surrounding area became darker and objects started freely flying towards the epicenter of the mass of gravity] IT'S OVER YOU PIECE OF CRAP! [ The Dark gray orb which definitely looked like a hole in space started rapidly getting smaller and smaller until it reached a certain point which the orb reversed again looking like it was being forced outwards] What This shouldn't be possible I'm way stronger than you. Just die already! [ For a few minutes straight it went back and forth between getting smaller and larger each side resisting the other refusing to back down, until finally the robot won out due to Tatsumaki running out of energy as she collapsed and feinted from disbelief and exhaustion, the dark gray orb effectively popping when that happened] I...mpo...ssi...ble.

Kings pov

Out cold huh. Well looks like it's not in the best shape after that. So I guess I'll take over from here [ the robots armor was falling off in places large cracks were everywhere in the frame and most of the gears that kept it ticking were visible many of which also were cracked or broken in places]. Only about 13% I guess maybe even less [ He rotated his left arm a few times]. Well funs over.

" Current. Hull. Remaining. 40%. Chance of victory. 20%. Proceed to. Last Resort. Take out. Enemy. At All. Costs [ A bright red and orange light could be seen emanating from its core but King was already in front of it as he simply punched it's leg lightly the entire robot shattered the parts all flying from a tremendous amount of force, it's head fell straight to the ground and shattered leaving 4 dull dead mechanical eyes spinning like tops, the core of the robot had been obliterated due to the immense force and multiple minuscule cracks in the metal which had torn it apart in the reaction to extreme force]."

If I had fought it alone it might have been fun for a little to see what it was capable of taking. [ He picked up the unconscious Tatsumaki and started heading back but realized problems would occur if he nonchalantly walked into the hero headquarters carrying the number 2 in his arms so he decided to go back to his apartment by a few secret routes in the city and walking up the stairs of the building to get to his apartment].


	5. 5

Kings pov

[After coming inside and putting Tatsumaki on the couch he cleaned the apartment room and started making some food] I should contact HQ to tell them the specifics. But currently that's not as important [ he got two plates from a drawer and set them on the counter] Right now my priority is making sure she didn't sustain injuries or went way overboard. Just from being there it was easy to tell she went overboard but she wasn't hit to my knowledge. I should probably ask when she wakes up. [ he glanced over to the couch quickly to check if she had woken up but she was still unconscious] This could take a while. The robot we fought seemed to be almost unaffected by her esper powers, it was either the force it was exerting or what it was made of. As later it seemed to crack and break under all of her power I doubt it was the material some people if strong enough are resistant to her ability, _I found that out through provoking her quite a bit I apologized afterwards though, however she didn't use her full strength so that has yet to be seen playing out._

Tatsumaki's pov

 _Where am I everything is dark. I can tell we moved but i don't know how far, King probably handled the problem this time then. Collapsing after extreme use. I really need to be more careful but I got so angry that I couldn't control myself. Sometimes I really feel like to much of a danger to be working with a partner. But King is extremely durable,strong,smart and unwilling to give up... Something smells really good. Kinda hungry since I used so much energy._ [ Her eyes slowly opened briefly blinking as she woke up stretching herself out on the rather large couch]

" Finally up? Guess you went way overboard... You probably shouldn't do that to much if this much time is just spent on recovery for something as meager as this were not getting as much work done. I realize that's a rude thing to say but in our line of work being on top can mean many different things. For just passing out that long who knows what happened in between those times. How many situations could only be solved by you.[ He puts two plates on the table]"

I know that already idiot [ she grabbed her plate and started eating]. So did you contact HQ about the robot?

" Yes I reported the necessary details. _Although I left out a few parts so metal knight couldn't get any advantages on her._ But for now once were ready they said nothing is happening in the city. It seems all the monsters are hiding away in the ghost town or maybe somewhere else where there is a lack of media coverage. Which means they want us to just hang around until something happens. But location is the only problem with that type of response due to the amount of time it could take to get there."

As always they just keep the highest on the ladder as a trump card. You know how much faster it would be if they just sent me to deal with it [she crossed her arms letting out a small sigh]. Instead of those small fry who can barely handle the jobs they're sent to.

" Actually apparently a new hero joined recently some say he's cheating the system somehow but occasion after occasion he's been to all end really fast in his favor I haven't gotten the profile yet but I'm aiming to do so. _Things have gotten interesting especially since Genos joined our ranks._ So are you going to your usual place or are we sticking together."

It will be more effective if we split up we can handle more cases that way. [ King opend his mouth but was interupted] Don't even start their is no way that I won't be able to take care of myself dummy. Two cases where the villain has the same power or resistance are rare. _If I'm unable to beat them I'll just call you_ [ her cheeks became a very light shade of pink but only in a small area under her eyes]. I'm heading out thanks for the food it was nice [ she walked over to the door and hesitated briefly before leaving].


	6. Chapter 6

Kings pov

 _A while after Tatsumaki left I went into Z city to make sure there weren't any more robots roaming around as if there were I doubt anyone could handle it except S class heros although the robot if I had hit it with even 1% more strength it would have blown apart easily. I don't exactly dislike being strong but there's no challenge in the fight anymore everything I've come up against can't even scratch me._ Seems like it'll be quite for a while I wonder if that was the only one. I remember earlier this week there was the gorilla looking robot but I was preoccupied and by the time I had headed out I got a message it had been handled. I guess I'll go to HQ and check on what they wanted from me. [ I started heading in the direction of the hero Association] I wonder if she found anything.

a little while later

[ I walked through the main doors to see an attendant waiting for me as she approached and asked me to come to the Surveillance room] So is there a problem with the new recruits? [ The attendant simply kept walking as we got to the elevator and she pressed the button for the 41st floor] So your new here that explains a lot they don't tell newbies much once your trusted enough you'll know what's going on [ She nodded a small blush appearing on her cheeks when she held out a small notebook and pen]. Well aren't you lucky getting this job you've gotten a lot of signatures in this book each page for a different hero huh [ I wrote my Hero name on the page and one of my many quotes after which I gave the book back to her a giddy smile gracing her face]. Looks like we've reached the top floor keep working hard ok! [ I stepped out of the elevator and saw Tatsumaki leaning against the wall like usual I guess nothing important happened]. No luck catching anything?

[ she puffed her cheeks up and then sighed before sarcastically holding two fingers out small distance apart]" It was boring as usual it seems like the exciting things only happen when your around. Wait let me guess you didn't find anything either [ she said the part with enthusiasm a small sparkle in her eyes]."

Nope looks like we're the same on that point. But we were called in because of the new recruits right?

" What are you talking about I'm just here because I'm bored dummy [ she said this as she floated into the air and started rotating slowly while hanging on to her knees] _I've been waiting for you here but I didn't know you'd have a meeting there go my plans. I'll never get my chance will I? Whatever not like it matters._ I'm going to head to my usual lookout see you tomorrow King."

Wait hold [ she had already gotten into the elevator before I could finish]... Well I'll find her afterwards for now I should focus on why they called me here. _As I walked in a person handed me a clipboard with some sheets of paper attached, I know that depending on my actions their career could be affected, I have to carefully go about this so they aren't immediately canned._ So which recruit is necessary for me to go over I heard sweet masks review went normally in his case.

" Well two actually one is a cyborg named Genos we've been keeping our eyes on him for a while now there are details in the report that you should read to understand the boards desicisions."

 _I flipped through the pages quickly reading through many of the test results most of which was a paper that was way too long._ All I'll say is since you immediately put him in S class if there are consequences such as him being unable to handle S class you should reconsider his rank. I understand his actions are of great magnitude I also look forward to seeing positive results. And the second? _Another clipboard was given to me which I almost dropped when I saw it however after many years of being snuck up on by villains this only slightly shocked me it was my hero, the one who had saved and inspired me. But one thing that bothered me was why was he in C Class?_


	7. Short chap 7

Saitama's pov

Achoo what do I have a cold? That's unlikely in the middle of summer but you never know, I looked into my grocery bags. Lucky I got some soup real cheap at the store. After getting into the hero industry not much has happened I haven't been able to do that much. As I walked back home I noticed something was following me so I decided to start walking towards a large clear space. Alright whoever's following me come out! A silence passed through the air as he stood there waiting, Is it just my imagination... Well whatever I have to get back to my apartment. Guess I'll be taking the short cut, I braced myself before lightly jumping in the direction of my apartment. On my way back I almost dropped my grocery bag which would have been a major problem knowing with my luck that they would roll down a gutter or something like that. As I reached my house i realized I forgot to buy floss at the store, Ahhhhh crap I'll have to do that later for now I have to find something to do. I went inside and saw Genos waiting for me inside I had gotten used to this by now.

" Sensei did you find everything you needed," I nodded and grabbed the remote turning the tv on and clicking to the news channel. There's nothing to do lately. " Sensei I thought you might already know this but since you usually only handle larger threats it might be good to say this anyway, many C class heros are just starters or rookies as such to test them the hero corporation has them have weekly quotas, usually C class heros do easy things like help people with directions, get cats out of trees, and other activities of the sort, Actually many beginning C class heros give up within the first few weeks."

Crap I don't have time to be dawdling around here I have to go look around! I grabbed my suit putting it on over my clothes. " Sensei should I come with you?" No if you come with me you'll get the credit for my work because you're S class, also since your S class you could be needed at any time by the hero organization. " I see it's a shame but your correct." I quickly left to search the city at high speeds but nothing was happening, It's way to quite damit absolutely nothing is happening. The search ended up with no results that day.

Two days later

My searches had become much more frantic and I got more worried as the day progressed, if I'm unable to find someone to help by the end of the day I'll be disqualified for the credentials of a hero.


	8. Filler (sorry)

Saitama's pov

It had been a few hours and at this point I was searching faster and faster for something anything to do, but everything was quiet and peaceful way to quiet for the usual problems I faced when I wasn't registered. Then suddenly when I had stopped in one of the city locations a familiar looking person suddenly appeared.

" Stop right there Saitama, after training for a while I've come to best you as payback for last time."

What was your name again, he looked extremely surprised by this when I thought about it he had some redundant name related too speed in some way, oh wait I've got it your sluggish racer slow guy aren't you?

" It's Speed o sound sonic!, he angrily exclaimed, I'm here to repay you from last time we met Saitama for the sole purpose of beating you I've been training prepare yourself!"

I don't have time for you right now I'm busy doing my job! He staggered a bit with a surprised expression on his face. I have to find a villain to defeat or someone to help by the end of the day or my hero license will be revoked. Come back another day when I'm not busy.

" His expression became mildly angry, I care not for what you have to do fight me right here and now!" People started gathering in a circle around us talking under their breaths.

Sigh I don't have the time to deal with you and your shenanigans, partway through my explanation I was interrupted by a person.

" That's him that's the guy who was running around with a scary expression on his face. A rather tall ridiculous tiger looking kinda guy came from the crowd coming to a stop a few feet behind me.

Hah looks like your in big trouble serves you right superb salt sprinkler potassium spreader. He staggered hearing this completely unrelated name addressed to him. The person in question suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder with a arrogant and pitying look on his face.

" The person in question is you pal, he said while looking at me."

What you have to be Kidding me I'm a hero as well. Although I just started I'm still a hero.

" Well you can't go around troubling people if your a hero sorry to say but since I've been called its up to me to solve the problem at hand. Some people in the crowd started calling out Tank top tiger encouraging him, heh heh once you get higher up even in C class people will start recognizing you. Say why don't you cause a ruckus and make me look good newbie?"

Before he could open his mouth to say something suddenly a shuriken struck him exploding on contact immediately causing him to fall to the ground unconscious with some injuries, people upon realizing this happened screamed and started running away. " I see if you won't fight me if I'm asking normally due to your job I'll just become the thing you need to subdue so you have to fight me!" He leaped into the air throwing exploding ninja stars everywhere causing mass chaos people running and panicking.

I told you I don't have time to deal with you right now I have to find a... Wait a second, time seemed to slow down around him as he pondered all the conditions to what was happening around with destruction and chaos being caused by a person they'd qualify as a villain. First things first save the kid about to be crushed then take mustard man the condiment down. As I stopped the car setting it to the side I got a decent location of crayfish the shellfish who was throwing exploding ninja stars. I quickly moved directly above him, okay checkmate, and extremely lightly slapped his back immediately creating a shockwave as he hit the asphalt road knocking him out a small crater had formed where he was implanted. Alright villain successfully subdued!


	9. Relatively terrible chapter (skip able)

Nar: to those of you who eagerly await this stories updates thanks a lot, right now I'm just in a bit of a tight spot so this chapter might be really bad. This chapter might be the worst yet setup wise. In this chapter we'll be seeing some of kings abilities to a certain extent. With that said lets get into it.

Kings pov

I had come to a deserted location after telling the people at HQ that the person in question was a excellent find, After some brief stretching I took a fighting stance, after wanting to improve myself so badly I trained in many arts of combat of course I first strengthened my body and mind before since if you know techniques but don't have the power,speed,durability or proper mind strength your moves won't be effective, surprisingly I managed to master a lot of the arts that I trained in quickly but most were fist fighting styles wich I seem to specialize in although I'm most likely still not as strong as Saitama, it's not a problem however I desire to be what the people perceive me as... The strongest Hero in terms of what I'm not sure as we each have our separate ways of fighting but there are quite a few mele based fighters in the top echelon of S ranks. Although still in progress I'm also training with Bang after that I'll have learned every fist based martial art completely, although I do know so many styles I prefer to use my own moves to a certain extent until I get serious or am dealing with a relatively small or hard skinned target I'll use my martial arts or special moves. For instance King Engine it might sound like something interesting but it's rather complicated since scientifically in your world it's not possible yes I mean you reading this, basically my heart pumps faster while releasing all the compounds you know of already amplified my power by a amount up to a undisclosable amount increasing strength,speed and everything by a ridiculous amount the only thing is people can hear it from a decent distance away, although that's the case nothing has escaped/ survived to have that be a negative effect also starting the if you hear it you're bound to die rumor amongst villains. Ah I've ruined the terrain again I have to focus my energy more, the surrounding landscape where he had been training now had many large craters from where he landed or had used specific area clearing moves there was also A extremely large well... I don't know how to describe it basically a really big hole in the mountains wall where he accidentally hit it and he wasn't even using 50% for that matter I'm not sure it was active the entire time he was training...

My my he wrote quite a bit didn't he, King dusted off the notebook after retrieving it from the monsters corpse, don't you know it's rude to peek sigh. Whatever I'll stop for now there's more pressing matters at hand. I need to find Tatsumaki for now her usual place huh... Oh right I remember now. I probably shouldn't do this but time is well...time. I got into a jumping position and focused my strength in my legs. Jumping towards the far off city I flung myself through the air and braced myself based on where I would land. I braced myself before landing creating a small crater when I landed, I really have to work on minimizing damage to areas I've gotten rusty after my last assignment. A small while later I had arrived at the location I knew Tatsumaki would be, this place is really desolate more so than the area I usually train in the key now is finding her. My phone rang it was the hero association.

Nar. I hate to end it here for now but I just don't have the time. This is likely to be the worst chapter due to how it's set up but eh. Anyway see you sometime I think


	10. Ch

Nar: At this point in time I'm going to ignore the original plot and just do what I want instead of Connecting the events which means this series is about to get some more chapters but until then I'll be seeing you. Here's a little stupid snippet of the things too come.

Kings pov

What do you mean you can't afford it we came here like you said after I won the match and you said you'd treat me to lunch, This is why I never make agreements with you. I took a sip from my water, sigh whatever I'll handle it this time but next time your paying alright Saitama.

" That's assuming you're going to win next time".


	11. Short chap

Oy Oy stop doing that I can't play the game, this game is bullcrap why is it that every fighting game has some sort of endless combo.

" It's because no matter how hard you try in a video game like these with a easily fillable bar for supers and those supers also charge your bar if they are consecutive hits. In a realistic game fighting would have a stamina bar special bar health bar and super ability status where it takes an amount of time for things to charge up your powers. Even then there are usually characters that are grossly overpowered due to super abilities or a full attack combo into a special combo into your ultimate ability. Also you keep doing this regardless of the fact that I have much more experience than you in video games in general."

Sigh whatever, say is there anything new assignment wise from HQ for the S ranks that I can help with it's getting boring around the ghost town.

" You know you could just ask Genos Kun right?"

You would think so but I figured that since your near the very top you must have the most to do requests wise. Unless of course there saving their aces for dangerous situations.

" Well considering what happened yesterday".

Flashback time ( details about Tatsumaki were not told to saitama but you'll get to see em I left that off kinda wierd)

I met up with Another S rank Hero at a specific location after defeating a villain that appeared and asked them some questions as well as answered some myself.

" Tatsumaki I had a feeling you would be at this location, I came to tell you that the HQ has called a bunch of S ranks in advance for something that is going to happen in the future but no one is really sure why. There haven't been any casualties but they are saying any S rank personnel available should head to the HQ at this current time."

end of flashback

" So they are gathering the strongest heroes at the main base for some reason, seems like a dire situation to me king."

That's what I was thinking as well Saitama-san so can i ask you to come along with me after all you should know in case something dire is occurring.

"Hmmm sounds interesting guess I'll come along."


End file.
